


Day 24: Roleplaying

by hannahrhen



Series: Tag-Team: 30 Days of Steve/Bucky Porn [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Prostitution Roleplay, Roleplay, Scene Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve are never gonna win Oscars, that's for damned sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 24: Roleplaying

It wasn’t all that promising a start, considering Bucky could hardly swallow a chuckle when he heard the knock.

His neutral smile was practically frozen on his face (he _wouldn’t laugh, goddammit_ ) when he got a look at Steve--okay, “Steve”--on the other side of the door. “Steve,” the stranger, in skin-tight jeans and a t-shirt that looked sprayed on. (Okay, fine, that was Steve most days when he wasn’t squeezed into that damned costume, but there was something shimmery about the shirt today. Something that turned Steve into sin stretched over muscle--an effect only a little ruined by his shuffling feet and high flush.)

(“Ruined” wasn’t the right word. Maybe “enhanced.”)

“You called for … um, service?” Steve asked, trying really hard to sound suggestive but coming off more like he was collecting scrap rubber door-to-door for the war effort, and if Bucky owed anyone for this whole scenario, it was Tony Stark. Stark, with his dirty jokes and lewd suggestions, had somehow gotten it into Steve’s head that, well, “We gotta mix things up in the bedroom, Buck.” He’d scratched the back of his neck when the subject came up. “Don’t want you to get bored, after all.”

And he’d not even hid his delight then, nope. If anything, Bucky was torn between reassuring Steve that, hell, that wasn’t _ever gonna happen_ , no way, and--wait, hang on--how exactly did Captain Steve Rogers want to “mix things up?”

_Oh._

Well, shit. _Okay_ , then.

So it was like fucking Christmas, when Steve actually insisted on being the call girl--boy--in the scene that Bucky had read off the tablet. “C’mon, Buck,” and Steve had poked at his arm when they were already naked and negotiating the details. “Why not me? I can pretend to, um, be … ,“ and he could barely say it, and Bucky had just kissed him and said, indulgent, “Uh-huh. _Yeah_. You can be my dirty little whore, right, Stevie?” And fended off a pillow attack when he couldn’t help himself: “Letting all those old, horny deviants put their paws all over your innocent little body there?”

The pillow landed smack-dab on his face, but he kept talking: “Gettin’ on your back and lettin’ ‘em give it to you good, Stevie? Gettin’ on your knees and lettin’ ‘em use your mouth just how they like, letting 'em shove into your mouth and get all the way into your throat while you just take it--,” and that had gotten away from him a little, and maybe his voice had dropped low at the end, slow and rumbling, and maybe Steve was all over him in a moment, pillow abandoned, and they’d been temporarily distracted by “rehearsal.”

Now it was a couple of days later, and Steve, despite his obvious discomfort, was resolute. They made their way through the small talk as Bucky drew “Steve” into the apartment and made a show of checking him over. He couldn’t help himself--Steve had practically painted himself into those jeans, so Bucky had to touch. Just traced a finger over that skin-skimming waistband and watched the minute reactions in Steve’s posture, how he sucked in his breath a little and leaned into the contact. Shuffled his feet a little closer. Looked at Bucky like he always did, even as he submitted to the supposedly unfamiliar touches.

Bucky was _paying_ for this after all, right? He was allowed to survey the goods, even if the goods couldn’t act worth a damn.

One more badly timed laugh threatened to make its way out as Steve blinked those pretty blue eyes at him, layering appallingly fake innocence on top of that sweetness Steve couldn't shake off if he tried. God, he fucking loved this idiot. Wondered how much of this scene they were going to actually make it through, when all he wanted to do now was wrap his arms around Steve and just kiss the hell out of him until he melted and cried uncle.

But, goddammit, if Steve was in, Bucky’d give it his all, too. "So." Rested a hand on that tight little waist and felt Steve’s stomach tense under his thumb. “What’s a pretty boy like you doing a job like this for, anyway?”  

“Paying my way through school,” and the answer came with a smart look, challenging this time, like he was waiting for Bucky to poke fun. Yeah, and Bucky had to duck his face away from all that earnestness before he really blew it. Hell, at least Steve was pretending to be of age in this one, though he’d also filed away Steve’s interest the schoolboy scenario they’d dug up. He wondered if he could persuade Steve to let him be the naughty one for it.

(Bucky suspected he would pull it off a little better.)

He abandoned that line of conversation before it ruined him. “What do ya charge for the night?” he asked instead. Got a lot of silence for it--could hear the wheels turning--before the answer came: “Um … forty dollars?”

“‘Forty’--” And when he looked back he could see the edge of a smirk on Steve’s ducked face. He was trying to earn another lecture on inflation, and probably trying to test Bucky’s commitment to the moment. “Uh-huh.” Oh, Bucky was fucking _committed_. He put his hands on his hips and pretended to consider it real hard. “Well. That seems … fair." Didn't roll his eyes, but it was close. "Is there anything that’s off-limits?”

And Steve had caught his own hands behind his back, stretching out that t-shirt and putting even more of the goods on display. Mm- _hm._ “Nope,” he answered. “Just some things that might cost you extra.”

And that, Bucky really wanted to explore, but that thin cloth tugged to its limits was suddenly making him feel impatient. He hummed and stepped back a pace. Crossed his arms. “Alrighty, then. How ‘bout we start by getting you out of those clothes, honey.”

Steve just mouthed “honey?” back to him, amused, but followed the lead. And if the striptease looked more like he was heading to the showers after sparring than trying to seduce a john, Bucky still had to hand it to him--the guy was trying.

(Still hadn’t realized that he didn’t actually _have_ to.)

“Nice,” he said, and suddenly needed to use his hands again, earning a sweet little squeak when his metal palm ended up cupping Steve's ass. Dodged the dirty look. “What? Just checkin’ out the merchandise. Gotta make sure I’m getting my forty dollars’ worth,” and, yeah, that got a reaction, but he couldn't help it. Stepped back just enough to look over Steve head to toe, nude in their living room. already showing interest, and trying mighty hard not to cover himself with his hands.

He narrowed his eyes at the squirming. “You _sure_ you’ve done this before, boy?” Because he would throw Steve that rope, dammit.

“Sure!” and that answer was too quick. “I’ve taken … ,” and he was steeling himself, and his delivery was dry as the Sahara: “I’ve taken lots of cock. Just tons of it.” A pause, and then, "... Oodles?" with a hopeful eyebrow. And Bucky just stared at him for a moment, but that was pretty much all Bucky could take--he tried to cover his giggles with coughing, but yeah, he just fucking blew it.

So did Steve. At least he had the grace to roll his eyes at himself as he choked out his own laugh with an expression that definitely blamed Bucky for their mutual failure.

“Oh, fuck--what is it that they say in the movies? ‘Cut?’” Bucky stepped close to Steve and slid arms around his back. “ _Cut,_ Steve, seriously. There’s only so much I can handle.”

Steve had the grace to look disappointed, something Bucky could see right through. “But you haven’t gotten your money’s worth,” Steve whined, and he was still a terrible actor. 

And Bucky was hardly going to point out that he hadn’t actually _paid_ for anything. “Alright, fine--why don’t you just do to me whatever you think forty dollars will buy, Steve. And after, we’re gonna talk about inflation.” Tilted his head. " _Again_."

“ _Fine,_ ” Steve said primly, and bless his heart, he grabbed Bucky by the wrist and dragged him into their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [hannahrhen.tumblr.com](http://hannahrhen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
